A Very Auslly Christmas
by EmilyAnaya19
Summary: It's Christmas Morning in the Moon household and Ally Austin and their 2 little girls get ready for some holiday fun. After partying with Trish and Dez, Austin leaves clues for Aly about one more special present. Can you guess what it is before she does? Find out in A Very Aussly Christmas! (Not a oneshot).
1. Chapter 1

**Merry (late) Christmas everyone! Here is my new Auslly story. Enjoy, Love you guys! Disclaimer: I don't own austin and ally. Love you guys. **

Ally's POV

December 25th 2013

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring Santa Claus is coming to town.

_It's Christmas! I can't wait to open presents and see my friends! _I thought.

"Austin" I said. "Austin wake up it's Christmas"!

"Al-eeee" moaned Austin"I wanna sleeeeep".

I heard footsteps running down the hallway. Then I heard squealing and more foot steps.

"Mommy Mommy wake up santa came" came a voice.

"Daddy Mommy COME ON" yelled another voice.

"5 more minutes guys" moaned Austin.

"NO" yelled both voices. suddenly I started bouncing around. I sat up quickly to see my 5 year old twins Ashley and Addison jumping on the bed.

"Okay okay We're awake" I exclaimed tickling the twins.

"No we're not" moaned Austin as he put his head under the pillow.

"Permission to tickle Captain Mommy" asked Ashely. She and her sister stood on the bed saluting me.

"Wait what" said Austin.

"Permission granted General Ashley" I said. "At ease soldiers".

"3,2,1, TICKLE TWINS ATTAAAAACK" yelled Ashley and Addison as they tickled Austin.

"Wait No, ah hahahaha..please,hahaha no stop". Pleaded Austin. "I'm awake" he wailed, playfully swatting the twins and me with his pillow.

"Mommy can we open our presents now?" Begged Addison longingly.

"Okay let's go"! I exclaimed.

The twins cheered and ran into the living room.

"C'mon Austin. Trish, Dez and Lolita will be here soon." I said climbing out if bed and putting my bed head into a pony tail.

I followed the sound of laughter to the living room where Ashley and Addison were sorting out presents according to name.

Austin came out of the bedroom and walked Into the kitchen.

"4 cups is hot cocoa coming right up ladies" he announced and got out the ingredients for his selections recipe.

**~DING-DONG~DING-DONG~DING-DONG~**

"Make that 7 cups Austin, they're here"!

"Yes ma'm" Austin said saluting me.

I laughed "At ease lieutenant" I commanded and I opened the door to see my 2 other best friends and their daughter.

"Guess who's got Christmas Spirit"! exclaimed Trish.

"Ohh ohh I do I do" yelled Lolita (who was 4) and the twins.

"Hi guys" I said opening the door wider so Dez and Trish could get in.

"Hi Ally" Said Trish as she gave me a hug.

"Hey Dez, Hey Trish hi Lolita" called Austin from the kitchen.

Austin came walking into the living room carrying a tray of steaming creamy hot chocolate.

"Daddy Daddy can I have some please" begged Addision who had noticed the cups.

"Ohh ohh me too please I want some I want some" cried Lolita and Ashley. The 3 girls ran and grabbed onto austin's legs.

_Help. Me. _Mouthed austin.

Me Dez held back laughs and trish took a picture. Then we peeled our kids off of my husband's legs.

Still laughing, we all sat around the tree.

"From: Dez, To: Little Golden Toes" I read handing Austin (Who blushed a little at the use of his nickname) a present that looked like a movie.

Austin tore up the wrapping paper like a 3 year old and did his girly scream. "AAAAHHHHH!" "Zaliens 2: The Video Game"?!

"And it's the multiplayer version so I can battle you online" exclaimed Dez.

"Mommy this one is yours" said Ashley.

"It's from Aunt Trish" said Addison. _It's cute how they call Trish and Dez their Aunt and Uncle _I thought.

I opened the wrapping paper to reveal..."The note book"?! "Trish thank you I love this movie. I nudged Austin. "I know what we are watching tonight"!

Austin groaned and I laughed.

The 7 of us exchanged gifts and played games and talked.

After Dez and his family left, I realized Austin hadn't gotten me our Auslly gift. _**(Our Auslly gift was a gift he always got me for no apparent reason other than the fact that he loved me. He got me one every year on my Birthday and on Christmas.)**_

I walked up stairs. I couldn't find any of my family anywhere. "Austin, Ashely,Addison" I called. "Girls".

_Whhhrrrrrr_. A paper air plane whized past me. I picked it up.

_**Ally: I know you are wondering where we are. Don't worry we're safe.**_

_**I have your Aussly Gift waiting for you. But you have to find it. **_

_**Heres your 1st clue: It's hiding in your closet, it's underneath the bed.**_

_**And everyday it's somewhere else, but it's location remains un-said. **_

_**Good Luck, Love Austin Ashley and Addison. **_

Hmm. This was going to be fun. But hard. "What is something thats in a different place every day?".

Another airplane whizzed past me. I unfolded it.

_**C'mon Ally-Cat! It's not that hard. **_

_**Think about it. You don't allow anyone to touch it. Now do you know where to look? That's right you guessed it: It's your _! **_

_**Tik-Tok Ally! Love you!**_

**Okay reader I'll let you guess. I'll get the next chapter up soon I promise. Bye an merry late Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back. Here's chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Frozen. But I do own Ashley and Addison. Enjoy**

_Ally's POV_

**Previously:**

_I walked up stairs. I couldn't find any of my family anywhere. "Austin, Ashley,Addison" I called. "Girls"._

_Whhhrrrrrr. A paper air plane whized past me. I picked it up._

_**Ally: I know you are wondering where we are. Don't worry we're safe.**_

_**I have your Aussly Gift waiting for you. But you have to find it.**_

_**Heres your 1st clue: It's hiding in your closet, it's underneath the bed.**_

_**And everyday it's somewhere else, but it's location remains un-said.**_

_**Good Luck, Love Austin Ashley and Addison.**_

_Hmm. This was going to be fun. But hard. "What is something thats in a different place every day?"._

_Another airplane whizzed past me. I unfolded it._

_**C'mon Ally-Cat! It's not that hard.**_

_**Think about it. You don't allow anyone to touch it. Now do you know where to look? That's right you guessed it: It's your _!**_

_**Tik-Tok Ally! Love you!**_

_**~A&A~**_

**Chapter 2**

I re-read the clues and realized it was my song book. I ran up to my room and I heard a giggle behind me. I turned and saw a little figure run by the door. _Cute...but a bit creepy. _I thought. I looked both ways and opened my closet doors and pulled out my note book. Sure enough, there was a folded piece of paper.

_**Dear Ally, If you are reading this, it means you are on the right path. Here is your next clue, and don't worry I didn't read your book...or did I ;-)**_

_**(P.S: Sing to the tune of Let It Go, from Frozen Movie version) **_

_**Let it go, Let it go don't hold back anymore. **_

_**Look outside, Look outside but its cold so close the door. **_

_**In the garden shed, In the flower bed **_

_**I don't care if it takes all day.**_

_**you will find the clue...**_

_**The cold never bothered us anyway. **_

_**:) Good Luck **_

_**Love: Austin Ashley and Addison. **_

I sang along in my head and laughed at Austin's creativity. (Original song  watch?v=iEKLFS-aKcw&list=PLEf6Y-FCfgYezzxb3gHuKYcHjCJLId43x)

I walked to the closet and put on my coat on and walked out side. I closed the back door behind me. I crunched in the snow towards the creaky cold garden shed. I pushed open the door. _Creeeaaaaaak. _I winced at the anoying sound and turned on the light.

I pulled out the paper. "In the Garden Shed in the Flower bed" I read to my self. I walked over to the pale painted boxes of flowers and dirt laying on a shelf. Sure enough under a patch of asian white roses I had grown there was a note.

_**Keep Looking. There is more than one flower bed here. **_

_**Keep Looking Als you're getting close ;D**_

I looked in the blue flower bed that had more flowers in it but I didn't see any white paper. i kept looking then I remembered the petunias I had failed at growing a few years ago. I went to the very top shelf and sitting in a plane green flower pot among the dead petunias was a folded peice of paper.

_**Okay Ally, I hope your lips aren't blue. If you are reading this it means you've found your next clue. Your stocking WAS hung by the chimney with care, but now where is it? It could be anywhere. But don't worry, you'll have Christmas Angels to guide you. This one may be hard so here is a clue: Where did we watch your dad and the kangaroo?**_

_**Good luck, love Austin Addison and Ashley.**_

I shivered and walked back inside. Okay what did he mean by Christmas Angels to guide me? I thought. Oh well, I'll find out eventually.

I looked at the paper. Kangaroo? Ohhhh I remember! When my dad was away and Dez bought a kangaroo. Ahh good times good times. Dez has a thing with animals. I mean seriously, a kangaroo, an alpaca, and at one point a camel.

I smiled and I looked at the picture my dad took at the after party of me and Austin's and mine wedding. Me Trish Dez and Austin. the frame it was in said friends are forever.

Well, we watched it on the computer I thought. I walked up stairs into the office and looked around the computer desk. Nothing.

Then I heard that cute/creepy laugh and saw Addison in a cute white angels Dress with paper wings and a gold tinfoil halo. Her brown hair was covered in glitter from the halo.

"Think again young Allison you're close but don't you see". Recited Addison. "Where else do you watch YouTube on your laptop or PC". Then she laughed and threw golden glitter and skipped down the hallway.

"Well, there's my Christmas angel" I laughed to myself. I walked to my bedroom and pulled my laptop out of it's case. I opened it up. Wedged in between the space bar and the alt button was a piece of paper. I had to get tweezers to pull it out.

_**Okay Ally you've done well. **_

_**But where do you read about the quarter quell?**_

_**In a stack of books in a wooden chest.**_

_**You're almost done with you're Auslly Gift Quest!**_

_**Tik-Tok Aly-cat. **_

_Quarter Quell? Wait a second, I just read that book! _My hunger games books are in my my wooden book chest. But I don't know where it is.

A paper airplane whized towards me and landed on my head. "Yes" I heard whisper voices outside my door. "Addi, I got it on her head" that was Ashley's whisper voice.

I saw the twins blonde and brunette heads peep around the door. I smirked and slowly walked towards them. They shrieked with laughter and screamed shes coming run run Mommy can't see us"!

I laughed and unfolded the airplane.

**Okay guys here chapter 2. Ill have the next chapter up soon. Bye and Happy New Year! **

**PS: If you liked A Very Auslly Christmas then you should read Daddsgirl11's Christmas story a boyfriend for Christmas. Its really good. Anyway Bye!**


End file.
